Stuck With A Ghost
by vigorouslydenyingeverything
Summary: Mikan's a candidate for the Olympics.Natsume died the same day she fell uncoscious while performing in the Montreal. Natsume accidentally ended up possessing Mikan's body and ends up stuck with her.Now she has to put a blindfold while taking a bath!R&R!
1. My Fall And Your Crash

Chapter 1: My Fall And Your Crash

Tanya: Ok before we start let me introduce the characters first.

Mikan Sakura-is a candidate for the upcoming Olympics in figure skating. She's 16 years old. Always in bad terms with the media because of her sharp tongue and cold attitude to them. But she really has a cheerful and friendly attitude waaaaaaaaaay deep inside. Oh and she's also called stone-face by Mrs. Koizumi, one of the judges.

Natsume Hyuuga-a stunt pilot. He has a very cold attitude and doesn't interact or get along with people too well. And he hates tomatoes.

Hotaru Imai-is Mikan's best friend. She can be cold and scary. And she sometimes helps her with the designs on her costume together with Anna and Nonoko. And she's Mikan's coach…

Anna Umenomiya- one of Mikan's best friends that also helps making her costumes for her contests. And has a passion for cooking.

Nonoko Osugawara- just like Anna, she's one of Mikan's best friends and helps her just in her costumes when needed.

Ruka Nogi- is Mikan's long-life admirer. He's been trying to tell her his feelings for her but he always become shy whenever she's around. Ruka's an animal-lover and is known for his kind personality.

Tanya: Okay, now that that's done… Let's start our story!

Disclaimer: GA. Not. Mine……. X_X… It's sad but it's the truth! Well let's move on!

…………………………………………………………………………

It was a great day for Mikan. Today was the day she gets to perform in the Montreal! She was really nervous but she's still very confident that she can do it! She believes in herself! Her coach, Hotaru, was expecting a lot from her. After sometime, it was already Mikan's turn to perform.

She started off with a great waltz jump followed by a Double Lutz jump, it was perfect! But……it was time for her Triple Lutz jump……when she landed…. she fell and became unconscious…

Meanwhile…

Natsume was performing again in front of the crowd with his plane. He was doing great! The crowd was awed with his performance when……….the plane crashed right after he did his ultimate trick. He died… The same time as Mikan fell unconscious…

The next day…

"Where- where…am I?" Mikan asked. She's surrounded by Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, and Ruka.

"You don't remember?" Nonko explained.

"Oh, now I do…" Mikan said as she frowned. She can still remember that fall.

After awhile Mikan was walking through the corridor. She's thinking about how humiliating her fall was. But she also thought that she could still have a chance to get in the Torino Olympics. When she bumped someone. She fell on her butt but stood up quickly. She looked at the person she bumped to… It was Michelle, the candidate from America.

(English= italic, Japanese=normal)

"_Watch where you're going, you bumbling idiot!Hey, aren't you that girl who made such a scene?"_ she said. But since Mikan didn't know how to speak in English, she couldn't understand what Michelle was saying at all.

"Gomene, but I can't speak English at all." She tried to tell her.

"I see, you can't speak in English eh. Well, let me just tell you, we don't need beginners in the Olympics so just back off, got it?" Michelle said.

"I wonder what the heck she's saying…" Mikan thought.

_Kiss my **..._

She heard inside her head, she had no idea what that was at all.

So she said it to Michelle.

"_What?!"_ Michelle said a bit surprised by what Mikan said.

Since Mikan didn't know what she told Michelle, she just repeated it.

Michelle just stomped away. Mikan just continued walking. She was thinking about hat voice she heard inside of her head. "Hey, maybe I'm a genius!" Mikan said. Then, sighed. "No, that's just silly. Hehe!" Mikan laughed at herself.

Tanya: I'm really sorry if it's a short chapter, guys. But I hope you still review about it!

Xyle: (eating chocolate) Get away from me, you gay idiots!

Danny/ Jigo: CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!! WANT! GIVE!

Tanya: Shut up, idiots!

Xyle: But they're trying to steal my chocolate!

Tanya: Wait here… (gets a cage) Here you go…

Tanya: (gets Jigo and Danny and puts them inside the cage…) Wow… jigo's heavy!

Xyle: You don't say? (Sarcastic)

Jigo: Alright, I'll go on a diet!

Tanya: Okay guys! Bye! REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. There's A Perverted Ghost Inside Of Me!

Chapter 2: There's A Perverted Ghost Inside Of Me!?

Disclaimer: Still not mine!

Mikan arrived at Japan. She stepped out the plane. A lot of reporters were waiting for her. They'd probably just wanted to annoy Mikan by reminding her about her 'big fall' in the Montreal… Stupid media…

"Ms. Sakura, how do you feel about that humiliating fall?" one of the reporters asked in an annoying tone...

Mikan twitched. Hotaru saw this and… "Mikan…" Hotaru said. Mikan looked at Hotaru. "Just ignore them, ok?" Hotaru told her. Mikan smiled at her best friend / coach. She might be cold to her usually but Hotaru never fails to cheer her up. After a long ride from the airport, Mikan was already home. She was tired alright. She decided to take a little rest. When, just before she closes her eyes, she heard that voice she heard when she was talking with Michelle.

"Oi! Baka!" the mystery voice inside her head said.

"Huh? Who's that?" Mikan asked looking around the room. "Oi! Little girl! I'm inside your head! Not outside, if I am then you would've seen me minutes ago, you baka…" the voice inside said. "Don't you dare call me a baka! You stupid thing inside my head, or else you better run for your life!" Mikan threatened.

"Moron, I'm inside your head! How the hell will I run away! And besides, I'm already dead…" the voice said. "If you're dead…" Mikan said shivering. "How the heck did you get inside me?!"Mikan asked having goose bumps. "How should I know?! I don't even want to be here! I guess I accidentally possessed you the time I died…" he said. "WHAT?! Get the hell out of me! I don't even know who you are!" Mikan shouted. Hotaru heard this and decided to check it out.

"Mikan, what happened?" Hotaru asked calmly. Mikan looked at her. "Uhh…uh…n-nothing…nothing at all…hehe…" Mikan replied nervously. "Baka…" and with that Hotaru left. Mikan sighed in relief. "I'm sure Hotaru'll think I'm going crazy if I tell her about this……." Mikan sighed again. "Okay! Back to the subject! Get out of me!" Mikan shouted. "Sure…" he said… "Really…?" Mikan asked. "Yeah… If I can!" he said. Mikan sighed. "Face it, baka. I'm really inside your head and there's nothing we can do about it." He said.

"Who are you anyway?! I'm talking to you and I don't even know who you are! And you're inside me!" Mikan asked him. "Natsume Hyuuga, 16 years old. I died yesterday…" Natsume said. "Yesterday? That's the same day I was humiliated in front of the whole world…" Mikan thought. "Natsume eh? So you're Japanese too..." Mikan said. "No…" he said sarcastically. "You're not?! But-" Mikan was cut off by Natsume. "Baka, I was sarcastic…" he said sighing. "Oh…" Mikan said. "How'd you die?" Mikan asked.  
"Do you have to know?" Natsume asked a bit annoyed.

"Of course I do! We're gonna be living together that's why we need to know more about each other! So?" Mikan said. "My plane crashed, I'm a stunt pilot, I mean I used to be a stunt pilot. I was performing in front of a crowd when my plane went out of control and crashed. Happy now?" Natsume said answering her question. "Very!" mikan smiled.

"Well, I told you about me. You should tell me more about you…" Natsume said becoming interested. "Mikan Sakura, 16 years old! I'm a candidate for the coming Olympics! I'm a figure skater!" Mikan said cheerfully. "Unfortunately, I ended up humiliating myself in front of the entire world in just one day! And that day was yesterday!" Mikan said remembering the scene where she made a mistake in her Triple Lutz…

"What happened yesterday?" Natsume asked becoming interested and curious. "Well… I performed in the Montreal yesterday and when I made my Triple Lutz move I made a big mistake and fell unconscious since I hit my head on the ice and now the media's fussing about it! They really annoy me so much!" Mikan said thinking about how annoying the media is.

"Hn…" Natsume said. "Okay, now that our little introduction is over! Let's go study! My exams are next week and I **have** to get a high score or else Hotaru will kill me." Mikan said emphasizing the 'have'. Natsume just kept silent. "And you'll help me!" Mikan proclaimed. "What? Me? Help? You…?" Natsume repeated. "Yup! I'm sure you're smart! Just by looking at you I know you are!" Mikan said flattering Natsume so that he'd help her. "Not really, you're just stupid." Natsume said. "Hey! I am not stupid at all!" Mikan said. "Alright already just shut up! I'll help you study, okay!" Natsume said agreeing to her decision so she would shut up.

Mikan smiled and started studying together with Natsume. Since Natsume is good in memorizing all Mikan has to do was read the book. She started reading Geometry first, then Biology, and so on…

She fell asleep late at midnight. At least she's done with the studying, I mean reading. "Finally!!!" Mikan said lying on her relieved that that was finally done. "You're not the one who had to do the studying. You just read the book. I was the one who studied it." Natsume said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Nat-chan… I'm tired alright… Let me sleep, will you?" Mikan said closing her eyes. "Hn…" Natsume replied as he faded away. Since Mikan fell asleep he did too.

(Tanya: PS: Everything Mikan does Natsume does. Everything she hears, sees, feels, and etcetera, he hears, sees, feels and etcetera! Get it?)

_Kring! Kring!_

Mikan yawned as she woke up. "Morning, Nat-chan!" Mikan greeted. "Hn…" Natsume replied. "Time for breakfast!" Hotaru said knocking on Mikan's door. "I'll be right down in a minute!" Mikan replied. She took off her shirt when she heard Natsume wolf whistle. Mikan looked at Natsume blushing dark red. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Mikan screamed. "You pervert!" Mikan shouted.

"Not my fault… I'm just a ghost stuck in your body together with you…" Natsume said. Mikan was still blushing as she covered her upper body (she's still wearing her bra…) "D-does that mean you could see, hear, feel, and etcetera everything I can?" Mikan asked. Natsume just nodded. "N-no way! This so unfair! Graaaaaaaaaaa!" Mikan shouted with frustration she's been in bad luck the whole week. "I've got an idea." Mikan exclaimed. She put on a blindfold and tried to dress up without seeing anything and she successfully did it. Mikan took off her blindfold and sighed. "Now that that's done let's go eat!" Mikan said back in her cheerful old self.

MIkan went to their dining room to eat her breakfast, she sat down and started eating. After eating, Mikan was surprised to hear from Natsume. "I feel awful…" Natsume said. "Huh? Why is that?" Mikan asked. "I hate tomatoes…" Natsume said. "Oh… Really now?" Mikan said grinning. Mikan just had an idea how to make Natsume stop annoying her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------to be continued…--------------------------------------------

Tanya: Sorry for the very late update! I need to update on my other stories too that's why I can't update earlier… sorry…

Xyle: Faster! Faster! Wahahahaha! (Xyle making jigo run faster)

(everyone sweat drops)

Danny: Uhh… Aren't you being too harsh on him…

Xyle: No, I don't think so…

Tanya: That's what he gets for being fat… He has to suffer the dieting process…

Danny: Oh….

Tanya: Bye guys! See you! Don't forget to review and to read my other stories too! And please read my story 'A True Friend'… I've got no reviews from that story yet… and I'm really sad…


	3. Ruka's Back!

Chapter 3: Ruka's Back!

"Why are you grinning like that? Oh no… I shouldn't have said that…" Natsume said realizing that he just told his weakness to his newly found 'enemy'. He slapped his forehead, thinking about how stupid he was saying that to Mikan. He knew now that Mikan was planning to use his weakness against him. This was bad for him alright. "Hey, hotaru! Do we have any tomato juice there?" Mikan asked with Cheshire grin on her face. "I'm not your maid, idiot. But since I'm in a good mood today maybe I'll let this one pass, you have to pay me though." Hotaru said with her poker face. "Yup, that's Hotaru alright…" Mikan thought as she chuckled. Her best friend / coach has been addicted and dedicated to money since birth and no one can deny that fact for sure.

"And why would you want tomato juice?" Hotaru asked, curious on why her best friend would want / need tomato juice. "Oh nothing, I just wanted to try tasting it." Mikan said as she grinned evilly with an evil glint in her eyes. "Oi, baka! There's no tomato juice in the fridge. When did we ever buy one anyway…?" Hotaru said in a bored and monotone voice. "Darn it! Well then, I guess I'll just go buy at the minimart a few miles away from here." And with that Mikan took her jacket and wallet and set off on her journey to the minimart! "Oi! Baka! Don't you dare threaten me using tomatoes…" Natsume ordered her. Mikan just grinned and said "I won't make any promises…"… Natsume twitched when he heard what she just said.

Mikan stopped at her tracks. Natsume was curious why she stopped. "Ruka-pyon!!! It's been a long time since I've last seen you!" Mikan said running to a boy with blond hair and soft light blue eyes. "Oh! Hi there, Mikan-chan!" Ruka greeted her while she gives him a bear hug. "Where've you been?" Mikan asked Ruka. "My family and I went to Okinawa to have some vacation." Ruka explained. "Oh I see! Why don't you stop by on our place for awhile?" Mikan said. "Sure! Where are you going anywhere?" Ruka asked. "Oh, I almost forgot I'll buy some tomato juice at the minimart just a few blocks away." Mikan said. "Do you mind accompanying me for awhile, Ruka-pyon?" Mikan asked. "Sure, why not?" Ruka agreed with a smile.

After buying some tomato juice, Mikan grinned evilly as if she was planning to do something evil. "Why did you want to buy some tomato juice anyway, Mi-chan?" Ruka asked, a bit crept out on Mikan's behavior. "Oh, I just have a feeling that I'll try some tomato juice today, they said it'll make you healthier!" Mikan said lying to Ruka. And besides, no one's going to believe her if she told someone about Natsume possessing her body and now he lives within her body! It's just too unbelievable.

"Oh!" Ruka said as he sweat dropped. She's still the usual Mikan he knew, always so childish yet somewhat aggressive. "Baka…… Don't you dare drink that…" Natsume said threatening her. Mikan stuck her tongue out but since Natsume's not seen by anyone else except her, Ruka thought that Mikan stuck her tongue out at him. "Uhh… Mikan…? Why are you sticking out your tongue out at me? Are you angry at me?" Ruka asked. "Uhh… No! No! Definitely not! It's just a new hobby of mine… Ahehe…" Mikan said, scratching the back of her head sheepishly. "Okay… Let's go now then!" Ruka said. Mikan nodded and smiled at him.

Mikan and Ruka started to walk, while Mikan was drinking some tomato juice, Natsume wasn't feeling well at all, when Ruka suddenly broke the silence when he chuckled, "Eh…? Ruka-pyon… Why are you laughing?" Mikan asked looking like a child. "I can still remember why you call me Ruka-pyon… Haha!" Ruka said as he laughed. "Oh yeah… The time when I saw your rabbit, Usagi, jump up to you. I started shouting Ruka-pyon! Ruka-pyon! Everyone was startled when I shouted since everyone was silent that time. It was really awkward… " Mikan said as she reminisced. "We were still young then… You were just a 4 year old when you started calling me Ruka-pyon. And soon it became a hobby…" Ruka said chuckling. "So how are Hotaru and the others doing?" Ruka asked. "Fine, like the usual. Hotaru's still the emotionless poker face she used to be. Nothing much has changed at all!" Mikan said smiling.

"Oh yeah, I heard about your performance in the Montreal…" Ruka said. "Oh yeah…That…" Mikan said gritting her teeth. "Ever since that happened, stupid reporters start coming up to me asking me questions and annoying me!!! I hate it! They are more annoying than Natsume-!" Mikan covered her mouth when she realized what she just said. "Who's Natsume…?" Ruka asked. "Oh no one important just a new friend of mine…Hehe…" she said sheepishly. "Oh… okay!" Ruka said smiling like he always does.

"Here we are, Ruka-pyon!" Mikan said cheerfully as they stopped by a huge gate. Mikan and Ruka went inside the house. "I'm back!" Mikan shouted. "And I brought a friend with me!" Mikan shouted again. Anna and Nonoko's heads popped out behind the wall with grins on their faces. "Is he your new boyfriend, Mikan?" Anna and Nonoko said in unison. "No! No!" Mikan blushed. "Oh, it's Ruka! So you're together now eh!" Nonoko shouted. "No! No! No! You guys!" Mikan shouted at her two best friends. Ruka was blushing madly. "I'm really sorry Ruka-pyon… Hehe… You know these two they're just naturally annoying." Mikan said to the blushing Ruka while glaring at Anna and Nonoko. "Eh? Are you okay Ruka-pyon?" Mikan said touching Ruka's forehead. Ruka was beet red, he was only inches away from Mikan's face. "I-I'm okay, Mikan-chan…" Ruka said nervously still blushing. "Oi! Baka! Took you sometime to go-" Hotaru was cut off when she saw Ruka. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at Okinawa, Nogi?" Hotaru said with her monotone voice. "Well I just got back yesterday…" Ruka explained. "I invited Ruka-pyon to visit! It'll be so much fun hanging out with him! I haven't seen him for a long time!" Mikan said excited to spend some time with her childhood friend Ruka.

"Oi! Baka! Who's he again?" Natsume asked rudely. "Don't call me baka, you stupid thing!" Mikan shouted. Everyone stared at her as if she was crazy. "M-mikan? Are you okay?" Ruka asked startled with Mikan's sudden behavior. "O-oh! Yes! Yes! I'm okay! I was just… thinking about something… that's right! I was just thinking about something…Ahehe…" Mikan said nervously glaring at Natsume. "If only I could rip your head off right now…" Mikan murmured to Natsume. "But you can't. So what's the point?" Natsume said mocking her as he smirked victoriously. "Or I could just eat some tomatoes… Don't you think that's a good idea, neh Natsume?" Mikan said grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Natsume glared at her. "Don't you dare…" he said venomously, "What you gonna do about it eh, Nat-chan?" Mikan said teasing him as she grinned victoriously. Natsume growled at her.

"Oww!" Mikan shouted as Hotaru punched her on the head. "Hey, what was that for, Hotaru?" Mikan said rubbing her sore head. "We've been calling you for 10 minutes already, baka!" Hotaru said annoyed with Mikan. "Karma…" Natsume said. "That's it!" Mikan ran to the store in full speed, bought 5 dozens of tomato juice and drank 4 cans. "Stop it, baka! I'm feeling sick already!" Natsume said annoyed and disgusted with the taste of tomatoes on his tongue. Everyone stared at Mikan as if she was an alien. They sweat dropped. Mikan continued drinking while she shouted, "Take that! And that! And more of that!" and they sweat dropped more. Hotaru was very, very annoyed, she took out her Baka Gun out of nowhere and

-Bakabakabakabakabaka-

…started shooting Mikan continuously…

"Itai, Hotaru! What was that for now?" Mikan shouted as everyone fainted, chibi style. "You idiot! You look like a lunatic! And will you stop drinking too much tomato juice!" Hotaru said twitching with anger. "Don't you have school today, Mikan?" Anna reminded her, Anna decided not to go to school because she wasn't feeling so good and Nonoko decided to skip school too to take care of Anna. "Kuso! I almost forgot! I'm late! And I have exams today too! Oh what bad luck…!" Mikan said as she grabbed her bag and ran to school in an extremely unbelievable speed and went directly to her class. It was already 8:00 in the morning.

Mikan slammed the door. Everyone was looking at her, startled with her grand entrance. "I'm really sorry for being late. I forgot that there were classes today. Please let me take the exams, ma'am." Mikan pleaded, as she bowed to show that she was sorry. "Take your seat Ms. Sakura, and please take the test quietly," her teacher said giving her the exam sheet. Everyone proceeded to their own tests. Mikan looked down to her test paper.

"Natsume, time to be useful," Mikan murmured to Natsume. Natsume started telling her the answers. "The answer's A" Natsume said. "But I think it's C…" Mikan said. "I'm the one who studied it so I know the answer…" Natsume retorted. "But-" Mikan was cut off when Natsume started explaining why the answer is supposed to be A. Mikan got the idea and considered A as the answer "I got it!" Mikan shouted, raising her pen up in the air. Everyone, including the teacher, stared at her. "Ms. Sakura, please work quietly or else I will have to get your paper, even if you're not done with the test." the teacher reprimanded her. "Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry." Mikan apologized. She sighed. She was having bad luck alright.

After a few more hours, Mikan finished the test and went home exhausted and not to mention hungry.

"I'm home! What's for dinner, Hotaru?" Mikan asked still exhausted. "Thank God tomorrow's Saturday!" Mikan sighed with relief. She can finally rest. "We'll just order some pizza, baka…" Hotaru said dialing some numbers on the phone. "Oh…okay then. Just call me when the food's here already!" Mikan said as she ran to her room. She threw her bag aside. She took of her blouse and her skirt when she heard "Nice panties, polkadots…" Natsume said. "Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh! Hentai!!!" Mikan covered herself with a towel immediately and blindfolded herself. "Stupid pervert! Hmph!" Mikan said.

Mikan finally finished changing. She was relieved to finally have that over with. Mikan was about to go downstairs when she remembered about Ruka, "Oh no! I forgot all about Ruka!" Mikan said out loud. Mikan quickly ran down stairs to Hotaru. "Hey, Hotaru, have you seen Ruka?" Mikan asked her best friend a.k.a coach. "He went home already. He had to do something ii'm not sure what it is he was going to do though…" Hotaru said deadpanned. "Oh…That's too bad… And I was looking forward to spending some time with him…" Mikan sighed.

"You can spend some time with him tomorrow, baka… It's Saturday, just hope that he isn't busy…" Hotaru said still wearing the usual emotionless, poker face she has.

_Ding! Dong!_

"I'll get it!" Mikan volunteered, running to the door. She opened it only to see the pizza delivery guy with the pizzas Hotaru ordered for dinner. "Here you go! Thanks!" Mikan said as she paid for the pizzas and then closed the door after thanking the delivery guy. "Hey Hotaru, where are Anna and Nonoko?" Mikan asked, "PIZZA!!!" Anna and Nonoko shouted as they ran to the table. "Never mind…" Mikan said. Anna and Nonoko gobbled the pizza like savages, earning a Baka Gun shot from Hotaru's infamous Baka Gun. "Stop eating it all up. Mikan and I have to eat too," Hotaru said deadpanned. Mikan sweat dropped. "Wow, your friends sure are weird…" Natsume commented in his monotone voice. "Tell me about it…" Mikan said sweat dropping.

"So, Mikan, when do you plan to get a boy friend?" Nonoko asked chewing her pizza. Mikan almost choked when she heard what Nonoko said. "What?" Mikan asked making sure she heard it right. "I said, when do you plan to get a boy friend?" Nonokon repeated. "That's what I thought you said…" Mikan asked. She drank some water and put the glass down slowly.

POW!

"You idiot! Do you think I'll ever get a boy friend?! Heh! That's just unbelievable!" Mikan said. "Oww… Why did you have to do that, Mikan?" Nonoko asked rubbing her sore head where Mikan's fist landed a bit roughly, if I may say. "Coz' you're being stupid! You know how old I am right? I'm 16 for heaven's sake! I'm not allowed to get a boy friend! I'm too young!" Mikan said matter-of-factly.

"But Mikan you're parents aren't here anymore to reprimand you, I don't understand…" Nonoko said. Hotaru hit her with the baka gun, "What was that for now, Hotaru?" Nonoko whined a bit annoyed that she always gets hit by either a fist or baka gun bullet. "You talk too much…" Hotaru said monotonously. Mikan's eyes were covered by her bangs, "I'm going to my room, sorry but I lost my appetite…" Mikan said standing up and running to her room.

"Why the heck did you ran away this time, polka?" Natsume asked monotonously. "Well, you see, my parents died 3 years ago… They always said that I shouldn't think about having or getting a boy friend because I was still young… They told me to finish my studies first…" Mikan told Natsume. "And when they died I promised them that I'll do my best in everything I do and that I will always remember everything they told me. I promised them that I'll put my studies first before my love life or whatever…" Mikan said. "I just can't break that promise," Mikan told him. "If that's the case then why'd you ran away?" Natsume asked. "Well, I guess I just remembered my parents when they were still with me…" Mikan said. "Overacting…" Natsume murmured. "Did you say something?" Mikan asked. "You were just hearing things…" Natsume said deadpanned. "I know that… I heard you say something like overacting…" Mikan said twitching. "I didn't say anything like that…" Natsume denied the fact that he said the word overacting. "Humph! Stubborn pervert," Mikan said.

"Idiot…" Natsume said.

"Moron" Mikan shot back.

"Stupid"

"Nuisance"

"Polka-dotted panties girl"

"Annoying"

"Nuisance and Annoying have the same meaning, you idiot…" Natsume said. "So? Who cares?" Mikan said annoying Natsume more. "I do…" Natsume replied wearing his poker face. "And who else?" Mikan said mocking him. "The Physics Police…?" Mikan said grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Probably, if they really exist…" Natsume said calmly. "But they don't… So?" Mikan asked him grinning. "How should I know?" Natsume said still calm and deadpanned. "Hah! I knew it! No one but you cares if Nuisance and Annoying means the same!" Mikan smiled victoriously. "Crazy idiot…" Natsume said to himself.

* * *

Tanya: Sorry for the very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very late update guys! Please forgive me! I was really busy with my other story… So please spare me!

Natsume: Why do girls always over react?

(Xyle punches him on the head)

Xyle: Not all girls over react, idiot!

Hotaru: Yeah, she's right…

Natsume: Whatever…

Tanya: So how's the diet going?

Danny & Xyle: Bad…

Tanya: Oh…

Jigo: Please help me! Anyone…? I don't want to continue going on a diet anymore! Please help! Waaaaaah! Waaaaah! (Crying)

(Everyone leaves him with Xyle and Tanya that will surely NOT help him)

Tanya: Please read & review! And once again, sorry for the very late update! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Next Day…

"Good morning world!" Mikan said quite cheerfully. "Shut up, baka… You're gonna wake up the whole neighborhood…" Natsume said or rather ordered her. Okay, happiness gone…"Shut up, you annoying kill joy!" Mikan said furious at Natsume.

Mikan put her blindfold on and put on her clothes. She wore a simple V-neck shirt with shorts that reached just above her knees. She tied her hair in her usual pigtails. She ran down the stairs whistling. She was in such a good mood. But nobody knows why…

"Why are you such a good mood anyway?" Natsume asked her nonchalantly. "Well, I happened to remember the occasion today!" Mikan said out loud earning stares from Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko.

"And what's that?" Natsume asked deadpanned. "It's Ruka-pyon's birthday today!" Mikan said happily and out loud… again… and this time it earned her a punch from Hotaru's mighty fist. "Itai… Hotaru! What was that for?!" Mikan asked rubbing her sore head that was growing a small lump on it. "You're talking to yourself again… I swear I'm going to send you to therapy if you keep talking to yourself…" Hotaru said wearing her usual poker face.

"Ahehe… Gomene… Hotaru… I was just so excited! Well, I better go now! I still have to go get Ruka-pyon a present! It's his birthday you know!" Mikan said. "How could we not know that, you were talking about it to yourself out loud just awhile ago…" Anna said sweat dropping together with Hotaru and Nonoko. "Bye, guys! See you later!" Mikan said as she ran to the mall.

She was thinking of what to get Ruka as a present. "I know! What about a toy for his bunny, Usagi? He really loves that bunny! In fact when we were still kids, we used to play with Usagi all the time!" Mikan narrated to Natsume. "Whatever…" Natsume said, shrugging it off. "How rude…" Mikan said annoyed with Natsume's big ego.

In the end, Mikan decided to give Ruka a wristwatch. "I guess this would do! I'll just make Ruka a letter, just to make it more special!" Mikan said not to Natsume but to herself. Mikan went back to her house and went up to her room, not minding the things around her. "There! I'm done!" mikan said. But since natsume wasn't paying any attention on what mikan was writing or doing, he didn't know what she wrote."What did you write there anyway, baka?" natsume asked. "You didn't see? Well, it's a secret!" mikan said mocking nastume. Natsume's eyebrow twitched.

"Why do you care anyaway?" mikan asked him. "Hn…" Natsume said. "What kind of answer is 'Hn'?! It ain't even a word!" Mikan told Natsume, and then again looking like crazy.

"Whatever…" was Natsume's oh-so-famous reply.

Mikan went out to Ruka's place. She rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door. And after a few minutes of waiting, Ruka's mother opened the door. "Mikan-chan!" Ruka's mother, Mitsuki, said hugging Mikan. "It's nice to see you again, Auntie Mitsuki!" Mikan said hugging Mitsuki back.

"Please come in, Mikan-chan!" Mitsuki said. "Thank you, Auntie!" Mikan said bowing to show her auntie her gratitude. "Where's Ruka-pyon, auntie?" Mikan asked looking around the room. "I'll go get him, Mi-chan. Wait here for a while, neh?" Mitsuki said as she ran upstairs to call Ruka.

Mikan waited and after a few minutes, Ruka's head popped out from the stairs. "Oh! Hi there, Mikan!" Ruka greeted as he walked towards Mikan. "What are you doing here?" Ruka asked smiling at her. "So… You forgot your birthday?" Mikan asked. "Birthday…?" Ruka asked. "My birthday was six months ago…" Ruka said. "You mean it's September?" Mikan said. Ruka and Mitsuki sweat dropped. "You mean you thought it was March until now…?" Ruka asked. "Yeah…" Mikan said. Ruka and his mother fell down chibi style. They can't believe Mikan… how can she forget what month it is… "What the heck were you thinking, baka!" Mikan slapped herself mentally. "Ahehe… I guess I got out of track…again… Well, since I forgot to give you a present on your birthday…six months ago… I'll just give you this!" mikan said cheerfully, as she gave the gift to Ruka.

"T-thanks, Mikan-chan!" Ruka said smiling at Mikan. "Hey, why don't you stay around for dinner, Mikan?" Mitsuki suggested. "Oh, sure! I'd love too!" Mikan said smiling.

While Mikan was with the Nogis, Ruka brought Usagi, the cute little bunny! "Usagi!" Mikan said, seeing the bunny on Ruka's hands. "It's been a long time, neh, Usagi?" Mikan said petting the little bunny.

"Hey, remember the time we took care of Usagi when he was sick? We were like real parents!" Mikan said. Ruka, upon hearing Mikan's statement, was blushing madly (a hundred [or more] shades of red). "I really missed you, Usagi!" Mikan said hugging Usagi.

"Hey, Ruka, why don't we make one of those secret hideouts like we used to when we were little?" mikan suggested. "Yeah, that would be so much fun!" Ruka said smiling. "Follow me!" Ruka said standing up and heading upstairs to his room.

"Look at this…" Ruka said as he took a book from the shelf, and as soon as he took the book, a door opened beside the shelf. There was a stairs leading to the underground hideout of Ruka. "Oh, cool!" Mikan said as her eyes widened and her lips curled into a very amused smile.

"I found it while I was getting some books, it just opened! It's so cool!" Ruka said. "Come on! From now on, this is our secret hideout, only the two of us knows about this okay?" Ruka said. "Yeah!" Mikan said. "And me too…" Natsume told Mikan. "Whatever, natsume…" Mikan said in a low whisper.

"Did you say something?" Ruka asked. "No! Not at all!" Mikan said nervously glaring at Natsume. And then she followed Ruka. They both walked down the stairs, silence engulfing the place.

"Whoa! It's huge!" Mikan shouted. "Yeah, I know! I was surprised when I first saw it too… I didn't know how it was made though… It's a bit weird…" Ruka said. "WOW! Why don't we put some furniture here, neh Ruka-pyon?" Mikan suggested. "Yeah, if we had money to buy one…" Ruka said sweat dropping.

"Then we'll make money! And besides if I win on the competition next week I can earn some money and we can use half of the money to buy some stuff for this huge space!" Mikan said and then something struck her the next competition was next week! She didn't even practice.

"Sorry Ruka, but I really have to go now!" Mikan said as she bowed and ran as fast as lightning back to her house then went directly to Hotaru.

"Hotaru, do you have an idea on what music I'll be using next week? The routines! I have to finish the routines!!! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Mikan panicked.

Baka!Baka!Baka!

"Itai… Hotaru? What was that for?" Mikan said rubbing her sore head. She just got hit by the infamous Baka Gun of the great Hotaru Imai. "Idiot… The competition's next month not next week…" Hotaru said eating some crab brains.

"Eeh?!" Mikan said surprised. "Idiot… And Ruka's birthday was months ago… It's already September…" Hotaru said monotonously.

"Thanks for the update, Hotaru…" Mikan said sarcastically.

"You're not welcome…" Hotaru said emotionlessly as Mikan glared at her.

"Hey, Hotaru… Do you think I'll do okay on the next competition…?" Mikan asked a bit worried that she might humiliate herself once again.

"You'll do fine…" Hotaru said monotonously.

"I hope so…" Mikan muttered under her breath. "Well, I guess I have to practice now if I want to win this!" Mikan said cheerfully.

Mikan went back to Ruka's place and asked him if he could go with her to the practice rink. And Ruka agreed happily.

Mikan and Ruka went to the practice rink and as soon as the both of them stepped inside the hall of the practice rink mikan quickly changed to her skating suit. It was a plain black one piece skating suit (or whatever you call those things skaters wear).

"Okay, let's start with the Double Lutz…" mikan said to herself and did the Double Lutz perfectly. "And then the Triple Lutz…" Mikan inhaled and did the Triple Lutz but then again ended up sprawled on the ice. She stood up and tried the Triple Lutz again and again and it all ended the same way.

A Failure…

Mikan sighed…

"Stand up, idiot… Don't give up so easily. You won't get anywhere if you give up that easily," Natsume said encouraging Mikan.

Mikan smiled at him.

"Thanks…" Mikan said sincerely.

Mikan stood up and tried again but failed to do it successfully.

But she tried again…

And again…

And again…

And again…

"Uh… Mikan… I'm really sorry but I have to go home now, mother told me that we were going to talk about something. I'm so sorry…" Ruka said Mikan waved goodbye and Ruka left her practicing.

Mikan continued practicing until it was already dark outside.

Mikan knew that it was time for dinner already but she kept on practicing and practicing. But it all ended with a failure…

Mikan decided that it was time for her to get some rest and besides it's almost time for the practicing area to be closed. So she headed for the exit.

"Crap! It's closed! Oh no! We're stuck here! What do I do?! Hotaru will surely kill me!" Mikan said panicking, flailing her arms in the air and running around in circles. She looked totally idiotic and just plain stupid.

"Shut up, moron…" Natsume said.

"But what am I supposed to do?!" Mikan said.

"Nothing… There's nothing we can do but wait, baka…" Natsume said nonchalantly.

Mikan sighed, as she sat down on the cold, hard floor, her back resting on the wall. Mikan and Natsume were soon enveloped with awkward silence until...

"Hey, Natsume…" Mikan called out to the mysterious ghost.

"Why is it that you're not sad about dying…? As if no one would care if you die anyway… Why is it that you're so silent? You're always in a solitary state?" Mikan asked.

"You talk too much, Polkadots…" Natsume said mocking mikan and pissing her off a bit.

"Pervert! But still you haven't answered my questions yet…" Mikan said looking at him seriously with her big hazel brown orbs staring at his crimson ones. Natsume sighed. This girl just couldn't be more inquisitive and curious, can she?

Mikan waited for Natsume's answer patiently. "Its coz' I never really had a family…" Natsume said without any change in his usual monotone and bored-like tone of voice.

Mikan looked at him a bit surprised. She didn't expect that at all. Then she laughed bitterly at what she thought of.

"I see… We're the same then… I never had a family since they died when I was still young…" Mikan said with a bitter smile on her face.

"No… We're different… I never had friends when I was a kid, ever since my village was burned to ashes… They said that it was my fault… Everyone was afraid of me…" Natsume said monotonously, his bangs covering his eyes.

"I'm… so sorry…" Mikan apologized. "I shouldn't have asked…" Mikan said regretting that she ever asked those questions.

"But you know what Natsume…" Mikan started, as Natsume looked up at her staring into her hazel brown eyes. "You're not scary at all… Actually, the truth is that I have grown to get used to you even if it had only been what? 3 days?" Mikan said.

"You shouldn't let others get you down, Natsume… Coz' when you let others let you down… You won't be able to achieve what you want… We are the ones who make our lives difficult… And sometimes… the answers in all your problems are in your problems…" Mikan said flashing Natsume one of her trademark smiles.

Tanya: Sorry for the late update guys! Hope you can still review!

Xyle: Finally!

Tanya: What is it?

Danny: Jigo lost 6 pounds!

Tanya: Whoa! Really?

(Everyone looks at Jigo)

Everyone: REALLY? Doesn't look like it…

Jigo: Oh Shut Up!

Tanya: Please review guys!

Thanks for those who reviewed!


	5. Keiichi, the photographer

Disclaimer: I do not own GA! And I never will…

Chapter 5: Keiichi, the photographer

Mikan stood up and brushed the dust off of her clothes. "Well then I guess I should just practice until someone comes and opens that darn door," Mikan said, putting on a blindfold and started changing her clothes to her skating suit. Mikan huffed out a sigh and then started gliding unto the ice, performing stunts that she easily perfected, though when it was time for the Triple Lutz she then again fell unto the cold ice. And like she always did, she practiced the Triple Lutz again and again.

It was already morning, it seems like Mikan got too engrossed with perfecting the Triple Lutz that she didn't even notice the sun rise up again. The door opened but Mikan didn't notice that either. She just kept on practicing. The person who came in happened to be a photographer. He saw Mikan practicing and decided to take pictures of her.

Mikan was trying to catch her breath. And tried again, slowly she fastened her pace and jump into the air and spinning gracefully. And when she thought that she was going to fall again, she didn't! Mikan's eyes widened as she felt the edge of her mouth tug into a wide smile. "I did it! I finally did it!" Mikan cried out happily. And then she heard a click from behind her. She quickly turned around, and there she saw a tall man with a camera on the palm of his hand.

He had green eyes that seemed to smile at Mikan, and short auburn brown hair. He looked like he was a year or two older than Mikan. "Hey there," the guy said, smiling at Mikan. "Um… hello," Mikan replied, slowly making her way towards the unfamiliar stranger who seems to have taken pictures of her.

"Hi, my name's Keiichi, sorry for interrupting your practice, I didn't mean to bother you," Keiichi said as he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "It's okay! You didn't bother me at all, Keiichi. Nice to meet you, my name's Mikan," Mikan said.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Mikan-chan" Keiichi said. "No need to get so formal, Keiichi-kun. You can just call me Mikan," Mikan said smiling at the auburn haired lad. "Anyway, were you taking pictures of me?" Mikan asked looking at his camera. "Uhh… Well, yes I was, is that okay?" Keiichi said. "It's fine. What is it for?" Mikan asked.

"Well, I work for a magazine company and we need a model and I think you'll be perfect!" Keiichi explained. "Oh, I see. Thank you very much, Keiichi." Mikan asked. "Well, would you want to be the model for our magazine Mikan?" Keiichi asked. "Sure, I think it would be fun!" Mikan said, smiling at Keiichi. But before anything else could be said or done, Mikan's tummy cried out for some food, if you know what I mean.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that I haven't eaten since last night. I've been locked in so I didn't get to eat at all," Mikan explained. Keiichi sweat dropped. "You survived the whole night without eating or drinking anything at all? And you were practicing all this time?" Keiichi asked. "Well, you could say that…" Mikan laughed sheepishly. "Well, let's eat then, I'll treat you! Come on!" Keiichi said as he grabbed Mikan's wrist and pulled her out of the practice rink and dragged her into a restaurant.

They ordered some sushi and ramen. Mikan was so hungry she gobbled the food up so fast. Keiichi looked at Mikan, amused by the way she was acting. "Pig" Natsume said trying to piss Mikan off again. Mikan twitched but decided not to talk since she was in public with her new friend Keiichi and talking to herself would definitely not be a good first impression. Natsume frowned at Mikan's reaction, he expected her to explode. Keiichi chuckled. "What?" Mikan asked. "Nothing. It's just that you seem so hungry," Keiichi said.

"Am I eating too much? I'm so sorry." Mikan said. "No! No! It's all right. Eat as much as you want! You deserve it since you've been practicing so hard the whole night." Keiichi said. "Thanks, Keiichi. You're really kind!" Mikan said. "Hey, why don't you come with me at the park?" Keiichi said. "Sure!" Mikan agreed. And as soon as Mikan finished eating, they both headed to the park with Keiichi unaware of a ghost namely Natsume was following them.

"So why did you choose me to model your magazine, Keiichi?" Mikan asked curiously. "Well, when I saw you practicing I thought you would be perfect for the magazine." Keiichi stated. "Why?" Mikan asked. "Because you're beautiful and you're photogenic, you looked like a model! You were graceful and you were always smiling despite your fall on the ice," Mikan blushed when she heard his comment, she was really flattered.

"T-thanks, Keiichi… That was really kind of you," Mikan said, embarrassed a bit. Keiichi flashed her a kind and friendly smile. "You must really love photography, don't you?" Mikan said. "Yeah, I do…" Keiichi said. "And you must really love skating don't you?" Keiichi said. "Yeah, it's been my favorite pastime since I was a little kid, and now I feel like I just live for skating," Mikan said. "Sounds like you're really passionate, Mikan." Keiichi said, smiling at the brunette. "I guess so," Mikan agreed. "Anyway, are you new here in this city, Keiichi? I don't think I've seen you around before." Mikan asked.

"Well, I guess you can say that. I just got back from U.S. A, but I live here it's been a long time since I left…" Keiichi said. "Oh, how long has it been anyway?" Mikan asked. "It's been 4 years I guess…" Keiichi said. "Wow! That is a long time…" Mikan said. "Yup" Keiichi agreed. "How about you? When you weren't skating much yet, what interesting things had happened to you, Mikan-chan?" Keiichi asked.

"Well, there's nothing really interesting about my life before my skating career started… You see… I was a nerd back then…" Mikan said hesitantly. Natsume laughed. (Tanya: I know OOC. Natsume laughing is a very rare scene.) "Shut up, Natsume," Mikan mumbled under her breath in a low whisper. "Really?" Keiichi asked. "It doesn't show at all." Keiichi said. "Thanks, and yeah, I really was a nerd. I used to wear huge round glasses and my hair was always in a bun. Everyone made fun of me and bullied me…" Mikan said. "I can still remember the guy that inspired me to go to school despite of everyone bullying me, throwing papers at me, and making fun of me…" Mikan said as a smile tugged her lips.

"His name was Kai… Kai Tsukishima…" Mikan said. "Kai… Tsukishima…?" Keiichi asked. His eyes were wide as plates. "Yup, Kai Tsukishima…" Mikan stated. "Mikan... Kai is…" Keiichi said.

"…my brother…" Mikan's eyes widened.

"He talked about you… all the time…" Keiichi said. "You're Mikan Sakura, the school's nerd…and … his best friend…" Keiichi said. "Come on," Keiichi said as he grabbed Mikan's hand and dragged her. They stopped in front of a huge house. Keiichi took out his keys and opened the front door. He pulled Mikan into the house and offered her a cold glass of lemonade as she waited for him to come back. Mikan sat on a large red sofa, waiting patiently for Keiichi. "Hey, what's with the dude suddenly dragging you into his house?" Natsume asked impolitely. Mikan shrugged. "Are you really the school's biggest nerd back then?" Natsume asked. "Yeah, I am. Now shut it!" Mikan said out loud. "Then how'd you get so stupid?" Natsume mocked her. Mikan glared at the annoying raven haired ghost."Oh, just shut up." Mikan said.

And before anything else could happen…

"Mi-chan…?" a very familiar voice called out from behind.

-----To be continued-------

Tanya: I'm really sorry for the very late-as-in-like-decades update. I hope you guys still review. I'm really sorry I've been having some mental blocks that I have to ask for some suggestions of what's suppose to happen next. Sobefore anything else I want to thank:

**DREAMLYN-LA-DY-BUG-**

Thanks to her I get to update!

Jigo: Is it recess already?

Xyle: One more hour…

Jigo: Aww…

(Tanya glares at Jigo and he gets back to exercising)

Dan: Hello to all the ladies out there!

Tanya/Xyle: You're not charming, Dan…

Dan: I'm not…? Aww… anyway, how's the exercise?

Danny: Worse than the worst…

Dan: Why?

Danny: Coz' he's always eating while exercising… Jigo! What did I tell you about having cookies while exercising?!

Jigo: It won't help make me thinner…

Tanya: Thinner? You ain't even THIN!

Danny: Yup…

Jigo: Hmph!

Xyle: REVIEW guys! Thanks and sorry for the late update again.

PS: I am really sorry for I have posted the wrong chapter I'm very sory…


End file.
